generatorrexfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Kevin Manthei
Kevin Manthei è l'autore delle colonne sonore della serie animata Generator Rex. Biografia kevin Manthei è un compositore di colonne sonore per film, serie televisive e videogiochi per varie piattaforme. Durante il suo lavoro come compositore ha contribuito ad oltre 130 episodi della durata di mezz'ora creando o perfezionando più di 50 colonne sonore e musiche di sottofondo. Ha composto da solo sia musica per il cinema sia parti di colonne sonore, destinate ad eseere utilizzate in molti film famosi. Il famoso motto di kevin è: "No matter the genre of music, Kevin strives to find a unique and creative way to approach the score". Kevin è cresciuto in Minnesota. Ha suonato il piano durante l'infanzia e al liceo suonava la tromba. Frequentò l'università del Minnesota e si laureò in teoria della musica e composizione. Si diresse poi in California, dove completò gli studi all'Università del Sud California. In quest'ultima scuola studiò avendo come maestro Jerry Goldsmith. Si sposò con Lori Manthei, da cui ebbe due figli. Carriera Ha collaborato con molti artisti, tra i quali Christophe Beck, Marco Beltrami e John Elrich, srivendo musiche aggiuntive per la serie Buffy l'ammazza vampiri e altri show e composto colonne sonore per Beltrami in alcuni film, come Scream 2, Scream 3, The Faculty, Scary Movie 2 e Resident Evil. Kevin iniziò la sua cariera di scrittore di giochi con alcuni dei più grandi titoli del tempo: Panzer general II, vampire: the Masquerade - Redemption, The Sacrifice, Wizardry 8 e Twisted Metal: Black. Il suo lavoro nel campo dei videogiochi include inoltre titoli come Kung Fu Panda, Marvel Universe Online, Upshift Strikeracer, Xiaolin Showdown, Ultimate Spider-Man, City of Villains, The Sims 2, Starcraft: Ghost, Shreck 2 e Shark Tale. Questo lavoro lo ha portato alla realizzazione di temi per cartoni animati e di serie film. Ha collaborato con Johnen Vasquez, contribuendo a creare il cult di Nickelodeon: Invader Zim. Ha inoltre lavorato per la Warner Brothers e per registi indipendenti (come per The 24th Day). Recentemente Manthei ha scritto le colonne sonore di Justice League: The New Frontier e Batman: Gotham Knight. Opere Videogiochi *Tron: Evolution - 2010 *Star Trek Online - 2010 *Champions Online - 2009 *Nancy Drew: Ransom of the Seven Ships - 2009 *Shrek's Carnival Craze - 2008 *Nancy Drew: The Haunting of Castle Malloy - 2008 *Nancy Drew: The Phantom of Venice - 2008 *Kung Fu Panda - 2008 *Nancy Drew: Legend of the Crystal Skull - 2008 *Upshift StrikeRacer (co-composer) - 2008 *Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek - 2008 *Xiaolin Showdown - 2006 *Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts - 2006 *Nancy Drew: Danger by Design - 2006 *City of Villains - 2005 *Ultimate Spider-Man - 2005 *Nancy Drew: Curse of Blackmoor Manor - 2004 *Shark Tale - 2004 *Nancy Drew: The Secret of Shadow Ranch - 2004 *Shrek 2 - 2004 *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - 2004 *Kill.switch - 2003 *Nancy Drew: Danger on Deception Island - 2003 *Nancy Drew: The Haunted Carousel - 2003 *Nancy Drew: The Secret of the Scarlet Hand - 2002 *Nancy Drew: Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake - 2002 *Dead to Rights - 2002 *New Legends - 2002 *Wizardry 8 - 2001 *Silent Hunter II - 2001 *Nancy Drew: The Final Scene - 2001 *Sacrifice - 2000 *Championship Bass - 2000 *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes - 1999 *The Next Tetris - 1999 *Nancy Drew: Stay Tuned for Danger - 1999 *Jagged Alliance 2 - 1999 *Nancy Drew: Secrets Can Kill - 1998 *King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity - 1998 *Civilization II - 1996 Film *''Broken August'' (short film) - 2009 *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (segment "Crossfire" / segment "Working Through Pain") - 2008 *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' - 2008 *''The 24th Day'' - 2004 *''Milo'' - 1998 Serie Televisive *''Generator Rex'' - 2010 *''Random! Cartoons'' - 2007-2009 *''The Wizzard of Krudd'' - 2007 *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' - 2004-2006 *''Invader ZIM'' - 2001-2006 *''Johnny Test'' - 2005-2006 *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - 2003-2006 Musiche *Nancy Drew: Danger by Design (Video Game) (musical director) - 2006 *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition (Video Game) (music editor) - 2004 *Resident Evil (composer: additional music) - 2002 *Scary Movie 2 (composer: additional music - uncredited) - 2001 *Twisted Metal: Black (Video Game) (composer: additional music - uncredited) - 2001 *Dracula 2000 (composer: additional music - uncredited) - 2000 *Scream 3 (composer: additional music - uncredited, orchestrator) - 2000 *The Minus Man (music preparation services) - 1999 *The Faculty (composer: additional music - uncredited, orchestrator) - 1998 *54 (orchestrator) - 1998 *Milo (orchestrator) - 1998 *Scream 2 (composer: additional music - uncredited) - 1997 *Crossworlds (composer: additional music - uncredited, music preparation) - 1997 *Mercenary (TV movie) (orchestrator) - 1997 *Past Perfect (music mixer) - 1996 *F/X: The Series (TV series) (composer: additional music) - 1996 *Two (TV series) (music editor - 1 episode) - 1996 *Undertow (TV movie) (orchestrator) - 1996 *The Whispering (assistant music editor) - 1995 Varie *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (synthestration) - 1998 *Zooman (TV movie) (assistente: Mr. Licht) - 1995 Colonne Sonore *Resident Evil (sound designer: electronic sounds) - 2002 Premi Ha ricevuto un Annie Award per l'eccezionale successo ottenuto con una delle serie animate in cui ha lavorato nel campo della musica: Invader Zim. Trivia *Kevin Manthei ha impostato il tema di Van Kleiss sulla pagina di benvenuto del suo sito ufficiale. Collegamenti esterni *http://kmmproductions.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0543663/ Categoria:Musica Categoria:Mondo Reale Categoria:Membri della produzione